harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Severus Snape
- "“Er ist in der Heulenden Hütte. Die Schlange ist bei ihm, sie hat eine Art magischen Schutz um sich. Er hat gerade Lucius Malfoy losgeschickt, um Snape zu suchen.”" |Blut=Halbblut - "Er ist genau wie Voldemort. Mutter reinblütig, Vater Muggel ... schämt sich für seine Herkunft, versucht, mit Hilfe der dunklen Künste Angst um sich herum zu verbreiten, legt sich einen eindrucksvollen neuen Namen zu - Lord Voldemort - der Halbblutprinz -, wie konnte Dumbledore das nur übersehen -?”" |Ehe=ledig |alias= * Halbblutprinz - "“Du wagst es, meine eigenen Zauber gegen mich einzusetzen, Potter? Ich war es, der sie erfunden hat - ich, der Halbblutprinz!" * Schniefelus (durch die Rumtreiber * Sev (durch Lily Evans) * Slytherus Snape wurde so in bezeichnet in diese Übertragung von PotterWatch. (PotterWatch) |Titel= * Professor (früher) * Hauslehrer von Slytherin * Schulleiter (früher) * Meister der Zaubertränke |Signatur= |hidek= |Spezies=Mensch |Geschlecht=Männlich |Größe= |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Schwarz |Haut=Blass |hidef= |Familie= * Tobias Snape (Vater) * Eileen Snape (geb. Prince) (Mutter) |hidem= |Animagus= |Irrwicht=Voldemort |Zauberstab=Unbekannt |Patronus=Damhirschkuh |hidez= |Beruf= * Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts (1981 - 1996) * Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts (1996 - 1997) * Schulleiter von Hogwarts (1997 - 1998) * Leiter des Hauses Slytherin (1981 - 1997) |Haus=Slytherin |Loyalität= * Hogwarts * Albus Dumbledore * Orden des Phönix * Voldemort * Todesser * Lily Potter * Harry Potter * Familie Snape * Familie Prince |hideh= |Erster Auftritt=Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen |Letzter Auftritt=Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Videospiel 2) |Schauspieler= * Alan Rickman † * Benedict Clarke (11 Jahre) * Alec Hopkins (15 Jahre) |Synchronsprecher= * Erich Hallhuber † (Filme 1 + 2) * Bernd Rumpf (ab Film 3) }} Severus Snape (* 9. Januar 1960; † 2. Mai 1998) war ein halbblütiger Zauberer, Zaubertrankmeister (1981-96), Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (1996-97) und Schulleiter (1997-98) der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er war Mitglied im Orden des Phönix und spielte als Doppelagent eine entscheidende Rolle in beiden Zaubererkriegen gegen Lord Voldemort. Snape besuchte von 1971 bis 1978 gemeinsam mit Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew die Hogwarts-Schule und wurde dem Haus Slytherin zugeordnet. Besonders zu James Potter hegte er eine offene Feindschaft. Severus wuchs in einer Muggelgegend, in der Nähe der Familie Evans, auf. Er lernte Lily und Petunia Evans kennen, als er neun Jahre alt war und verliebte sich bedingungslos in Lily. Sie wusste davon jedoch nichts und die beiden wurden zu sehr engen Freunden. Er kam gemeinsam mit Lily nach Hogwarts, sie wurden aber durch die Rivalität ihrer beiden Häuser voneinander getrennt. Severus wurde der unmittelbare Feind von James Potter und Sirius Black und war ein häufiges Opfer ihrer Mobbingangriffe. Snape entwickelte eine Leidenschaft für die Dunklen Künste, die zunahm, als sein Wunsch nach Rache stärker wurde. Snape kam in die Gesellschaft von späteren Todessern in Slytherin, wodurch seine Freundschaft mit der muggelstämmigen Lily endgültig zerbrach. In einem Versuch, Lilys Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, schloss sich Snape den Todessern an, genauso wie viele seiner Schulkameraden aus Slytherin. Kurz bevor Lily von Lord Voldemort ermordet wurde, wechselte Snape die Seite und wurde Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix und ein Doppelagent Dumbledores. Unter enormen Schwierigkeiten verhinderte Snape, dass Lord Voldemort die Wahrheit über seine Loyalität herausfand. Trotz des Hasses und des Misstrauens anderer, darunter Harry, vertraute Albus Dumbledore Snape aus Gründen, die bis zu beider Tod nur ihnen beiden bekannt waren. Als Snape starb, zeigte sich, dass seine tiefe Liebe zu Lily Evans ihn dazu veranlasste, sich selbst zu opfern, indem er Dumbledores Sache zu ihrem Schutz (und nach ihrem Tod, dem ihres Sohnes) vor Lord Voldemort unterstütze. Die Beziehung zwischen Dumbledore und Snape war durch eine ungewöhnlich starke Loyalität geprägt, da Snape bereit war, Dumbledore auf dessen eigenen Wunsch hin zu töten. Vor dem Tod Dumbledores versprach Snape, die Schüler von Hogwarts vor den Todessern zu schützen. Snape nahm später an der Schlacht von Hogwarts teil, wurde aber von Lord Voldemort ermordet, der fälschlicherweise glaubte, dass Snape der Meister des Elderstabs sei. Jedoch war Potter der Herr über den Elderstab, da Draco Malfoy Dumbledore entwaffnet hatte und Snape, durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit Dumbledore, diesen nie besiegt hatte. Harry benannte seinen zweiten Sohn, Albus Severus, nach Severus Snape. Geschichte Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin schikanierte er vor allem Harry und seine Mitschüler aus Gryffindor und bevorzugte sein eigenes Haus. Besonders Neville Longbottom lebte in ständiger Angst vor Snape. In ihrem eigentlich 7. Schuljahr (Harry, Hermine und Ron sind auf der Jagd nach Horkruxen) wurde Severus Snape im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er und Alecto und Amycus Carrow waren dort für die Strafen zuständig, wenn sich Muggelgeborene gegen die Reinblüter auflehnten. Seit seiner Kindheit war Snape mit Harry Potters Mutter Lily Evans befreundet. Auf einem Spielplatz erzählte er der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammenden Lily erstmals in ihrem Leben von Zauberkräften und der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Lilys Schwester Petunia, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaß, war eifersüchtig, vor allem, nachdem Snape und Lily, die inzwischen Freunde geworden waren, in ihrem Zimmer einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore gefunden hatten, in dem er erklärte, warum er Petunia nicht in Hogwarts aufnehmen konnte. Auch während der Schulzeit in Hogwarts waren die beiden Freunde, obwohl Snape im Haus Slytherin und Lily in Gryffindor lebte. Aufgrund Snapes Interesse für die Dunklen Künste wandte sich Lily nach und nach von ihm ab. Die Freundschaft war endgültig beendet, als Snape von James Potter attackiert wurde und er Lily, die ihn vor James verteidigte, als Schlammblut beschimpfte. Snape versuchte hartnäckig und verzweifelt, sich bei Lily zu entschuldigen, was die Freundschaft aber nicht mehr retten konnte. thumb|left|Snape Als Schüler im Hause Slytherin wurde ihm der Weg zum Anhänger von Lord Voldemort eröffnet, dem er sich später auch anschloss. Er spionierte für Lord Voldemort Teile der Prophezeiung von Sybill Trelawney aus. Er belauschte eher zufällig eine Unterhaltung zwischen dem Direktor Albus Dumbledore und der Bewerberin Trelawney und berichtete dem Dunklen Lord davon. Glücklicherweise hatte er nur einen Teil der Prophezeiung gehört, da er von dem Inhaber der Schenke, Aberforth Dumbledore, rausgeschmissen wurde. Schon kurz nachdem er den gehörten Teil der Prophezeiung an den Dunklen Lord verraten hatte, kehrte Snape nach Hogwarts zurück und zeigte Reue. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er seit seiner Kindheit in Lily verliebt war und ihren Tod nicht wollte. Voldemort, der die Informationen so auslegte, dass er den Sohn der Potters töten müsse, suchte die Potters auf. Lily wollte Harry schützen und kam dabei, genauso wie dessen Vater, ums Leben. Snape hatte ausdrücklich um die Verschonung seiner großen Liebe Lily gefleht. Dumbledore vereinbarte mit Snape, dass er versuchen würde, sie zu schützen. Severus versprach, im Gedenken an Lily, das Leben ihres Sohnes Harry zu schützen. Dieser geheime Bund zwischen den Männern blieb aber auf Snapes eindringlichen Wunsch hin geheim, was Dumbledore sehr bedauerte. Snape arbeitete an der Seite Dumbledores als Spion und wurde als Lehrer in Hogwarts eingestellt. Von anderen wurde jedoch immer wieder bezweifelt, dass Snape tatsächlich zur guten Seite übergelaufen war. Im Harry Potters 5. Schuljahr nutzte Snape seine Vergangenheit als Todesser und spionierte als Agent für den Orden des Phönix. Außerdem unterrichtete er Harry in Okklumentik (Verschließen des Geistes). Dies war aber erfolglos, da Harry im Gegenteil befürchtete, dass Snapes Unterricht seinen Geist noch weiter für Lord Voldemort öffnen würde. Der Unterricht wurde von Snape beendet, als Harry in einem unbeobachteten Moment in das Denkarium mit Snapes Gedanken eintauchte und unter anderem erfuhr, wie Snape als Schüler von seinem Vater James mit magischen Mitteln gedemütigt, aber von seiner Mutter Lily verteidigt wurde. Diese ungewollte Offenbarung führte schließlich dazu, dass Snape jeden weiteren Unterricht in Okklumentik ablehnte. Harry war allerdings geschockt von den Erinnerungen Snapes an seinen Vater und zweifelte erstmals am Bild des vorbildlichen Mannes, das er bislang stets verteidigt hatte. Schließlich erhielt Snape im Schuljahr 1996/97 die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Gleichzeitig entwickelte sich Harry Potter zu einem Musterschüler im Brauen von Zaubertränken beim neuen Lehrer Horace Slughorn, weil ihm ein altes, mit wertvollen Hinweisen vollgeschriebenes Schulbuch des Halbblutprinzen in die Hände fiel, welcher Severus Snape selbst war. Er nannte sich selbst so aufgrund eines Wortspiels mit dem Namen seiner Mutter "Eileen Prince" und offenbarte dies Harry am Ende des sechsten Bandes, als dieser versuchte, Snape mit einem Zauber anzugreifen, welchen er im Buch des Halbblutprinzen gefunden hatte. Kurz vor Beginn des 6. Schuljahres statteten Narzissa Malfoy und ihre Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange Snape einen Besuch in seinem Haus in Spinner’s End ab. Als Bellatrix seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord anzweifelte, gab er ihr genaue Erklärungen für alle Taten und Verhaltensweisen, die darauf schließen lassen könnten, er sei auf Dumbledores Seite, um ihre Behauptungen zu widerlegen. Erst als er gegenüber Narzissa Malfoy den Unbrechbaren Schwur leistete, schien er Bellatrix von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. Snape schwor, Narzissas Sohn Draco zu helfen, der von Lord Voldemort den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Dumbledore zu töten. Tatsächlich brachte Draco es beim Kampf im Astronomieturm nicht über sich, den Todesfluch auszusprechen, obwohl er Dumbledore bereits entwaffnet und somit besiegt hatte. Snape stieß den verunsicherten Jungen schließlich beiseite und tötete Dumbledore scheinbar kaltblütig mit dem Todesfluch "Avada Kedavra". Doch nicht nur der Unbrechbare Schwur mit Dracos Mutter ist der Grund für Snapes Handeln (wird der Schwur gebrochen, stirbt der an den Schwur Gebundene). Severus Snape unterstützte zwar Draco Malfoys Vorhaben und tötete Dumbledore, dies war jedoch vor der Abreise von Dumbledore und Snape so geplant worden, da Dumbledore wusste, dass er durch seine Verletzung, als er den Ring mit dem Stein der Auferstehung auf seinen Finger gesetzt hatte, geschwächt worden war, d. h. dass er innerhalb eines Jahres gestorben wäre. Wie Harry nach Snapes Tod erfuhr, entsprach dies Dumbledores Plan, der Draco nicht mit dem Mord belasten wollte und Dumbledore selbst ohnehin nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Es steckte jedoch noch mehr dahinter: Dumbledore wollte von Snape getötet werden, damit die Macht des Elderstabs auf diesen überging. Dieser Plan ging nach hinten los, aber nicht für Harry, sondern für Voldemort. Snape war nicht der Meister, dafür aber Draco Malfoy, da dieser Dumbledore bereits vorher entwaffnet hatte, was zuerst keiner wusste, auch Voldemort nicht. Anschließend gelang es Snape und Malfoy, aus Hogwarts zu fliehen. Im siebten Band wurde Snape vom korrumpierten Zaubereiministerium zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt. Wie von Dumbledore geplant, war Voldemort nun von Snapes Loyalität überzeugt und vertraute ihm. Da Snape aber weiter insgeheim den Plänen Dumbledores folgte, half er Harry mit seinem Patronus, einer Hirschkuh, damit dieser Gryffindors Schwert finden konnte, damit die Horkruxe zerstört werden konnten. Voldemort, der bis zum Schluss nichts von Snapes Rolle ahnte, ließ Snape durch die Schlange Nagini töten, im Glauben, damit die volle Macht über den Elderstab zu erlangen. Der Legende nach steht die ganze Macht des Stabes nur demjenigen zur Verfügung, der den vorhergehenden Besitzer besiegt hat. (Da Draco Malfoy Dumbledore am Ende des sechsten Bandes entwaffnete, war also dieser der "Herr" des Elderstabs.) Harry und Hermine fanden Snape unmittelbar vor seinem Tod. Er überließ Harry seine Erinnerungen, die dieser in Dumbledores Denkarium im Schulleiterbüro ansah und die Snapes Motive und seine Vergangenheit aufdeckten: Der Grund für Dumbledores unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Snape lag in der unerfüllten Liebe Snapes zu Harrys Mutter Lily, für deren Tod sich Snape verantwortlich fühlte. Dies war der Grund, warum sich Snape von Voldemort abgewandt hatte. Aus diesem Grund schützte Snape als Dumbledores Doppelagent stets Harrys Leben und unterstützte ihn unter Aufrechterhaltung seiner Tarnung bis zu seinem Ende. Im Epilog zum siebten Band machte sich der jüngere von Harrys Söhnen, der den Namen Albus Severus, trägt, Sorgen darüber, dass er statt für Gryffindor vielleicht für Slytherin ausgewählt wird. Darauf erklärte ihm Harry: "Albus Severus Potter, du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war in Slytherin und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte." thumb|left Halbblutprinz thumb "Halbblutprinz" war ein Deckname, der von Severus Snape während dessen Schulzeit verwendet wurde. Snapes Vater war ein Muggel mit dem Namen Tobias Snape. Seine Mutter war eine Hexe namens Eileen Prince. Er war also ein Halbblut. Dies und der Mädchenname seiner Mutter - Prinz ergeben zum einen den Titel Halbblutprinz als auch einen Hinweis auf seine Abstammung als Halbblut aufgrund seiner Zugehörigkeit zur Familie Prinz / Prince. Er ist "ein halber Prinz oder Prince" . Der Halbblutprinz trat zum ersten Mal in Harry Potters sechstem Schuljahr in Erscheinung. Da Harry kein "Ohnegleichen" in den ZAGs erhalten hatte, durfte er das Fach Zaubertrankkunde nicht weiter besuchen und konnte sich daher kein Zaubertrankbuch in der Winkelgasse kaufen. Als jedoch Horace Slughorn zum neuen Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde ernannt wurde, konnte Harry das Fach doch weiter belegen und musste ein Buch aus dem Schrank im Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern verwenden. Auf der Innenseite des Buchdeckels findet sich der Vermerk "Dieses Buch gehört dem Halblutprinz". Das Buch half Harry sehr im Zaubertrankkunde-Unterricht, da es voller nützlicher Angaben und Ergänzungen zu den Rezepten war, die zu exzellenten Resultaten führten. Snape war ein sehr talentierter und mächtiger Zauberer, auch schon in seiner Schulzeit. Seine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertrankkunde waren sehr gut und er hatte alle seine Ideen und Verbesserungen in dem Buch festgehalten. frame|left|"Du hast die Kühnheit meine eigenen Sprüche gegen mich einzusetzen, Potter?" Als Slughorn Snape von Harrys Erfolgen berichtet, wurde dieser bereits misstrauisch, jedoch spätestens, als Harry einen von Snape erfundenen Zauberspruch - "Sectumsempra" - gegen Draco Malfoy einsetzt, war er sich sicher, dass Harry sein altes Buch benutzte. Da er das aber nicht nachweisen konnte, kam es erst zum Schuljahresende, als Snape nach der Tötung von Albus Dumbledore floh, zur Auflösung. Harry benutzte wieder einen der Sprüche aus dem Buch, woraufhin Snape ihn abblockte und Harry anbrüllte, er solle nicht seine eigenen Sprüche gegen ihn verwenden und dass er der Halbblutprinz sei. Zitate Hinter den Kulissen * Die 2001 entdeckte Krabben-Spezies Harryplax severus wurde nach Harry Potter und Severus Snape benanntScience News: Coral reef crab named after Harry Potter characters. * Es gibt einen Ort namens "Snape". Von diesem hat sich Rowling für den Nachnamen inspirieren lassen. Vorbild der Figur Vorbild der Figur "Snape" ist John Nettleship, Rowlings ehemaliger Chemielehrer, welcher Rowlings Mutter, Anne, trotz ihrer Behinderung durch beginnende Multiple Sklerose als Laborassistentin einstellte. Laut Claire Jordan, einer langjährigen guten Freundin von Nettleship, diente er als Vorlage für 70 % von dem, was wir von Snape kennen. Die Nasenform stammt übrigens nicht von Nettleship und im Gegensatz zu Snape hatte er graue Augen. Seine Stimme war ebenfalls nicht so tief wie die von Alan Rickman und er sah sich eher als der Buch-Snape denn als der Rickman-Snape. Die anderen dreißig Prozent, vor allem seine schlechte Seite sollen demnach von Rowling selbst stammen, denn, wie sie sagt, enthalten alle Charaktere etwas von ihr. Dadurch, dass er Aspergerautist war, konnte er Stimmungslagen anderer Personen nicht erkennen oder zuordnen und selbst nicht verbergen, wenn er jemanden nicht mochte. Ohne es so zu meinen, wirkte er auch manchmal gemein. Wie Snape mit seinen Schülern umgegangen ist, hat seinen Ursprung in einem Potpourri aus Erinnerungen an Lehrer, die Rowling in ihrer Schulzeit hatte, die sich ebenso verhielten, beispielsweise Sylvia Morgan, was Nettleship nicht an seiner Lehrerkollegin mochte. Auch wenn er ein sehr freundlicher Mensch gewesen ist, so teilte er mit Snape dessen politischen Aktivismus und die Kämpfernatur für das Gute. Lange Zeit wusste er nicht, dass er das Vorbild für Snape war und dachte, dieser sei einfach nur ein unsympathischer, seine Schüler quälender Charakter, während Familie und Freunde Nettleships dies Vermutung schon lange hegte, dass er Snape sei. Als er herausfand, dass Snape auf ihn basierte, war er zunächst ganz und gar nicht erfreut, mit diesem verglichen zu werden, da er das damit gleichsetzte, dass man ihm unterstellte, ein schlechter Lehrer zu sein, aber später wurde er erst recht Fan der Harry Potter-Reihe und schrieb auch selbst Harry Potter-Fanfictions."How similar and different were John Nettleship RIP and Severus Snape?" auf Quora.com"5 Minuten Harry Podcast #11" von childmirror Auftritte * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Severus Snape es:Severus Snape fi:Severus Kalkaros fr:Severus Rogue id:Severus Snape it:Severus Piton nl:Severus Sneep pl:Severus Snape pt:Severo Snape pt-br:Severo Snape ru:Северус Снегг uk:Северус Снейп vi:Severus Snape Kategorie:2. Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Angriff in Godric's Hollow (1981)-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Benutzer Unverzeihlicher Flüche Kategorie:Beschützer des Steins der Weisen Kategorie:Dichter Kategorie:Duellierclub-Kapitäne Kategorie:Einzelkinder Kategorie:Englische Personen Kategorie:Getötet durch Lord Voldemort Kategorie:Getötet durch Nagini Kategorie:Halbblüter Kategorie:Hauslehrer von Hogwarts Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Hippogreif-Attacken Kategorie:Hogwarts-Angestellte Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten während der Rumtreiber-Ära Kategorie:Hogwarts Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen Kategorie:Legilimentoren Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Mobber Kategorie:Mordopfer Kategorie:Okklumentoren Kategorie:Opfer 2. Krieg Kategorie:Portraits Kategorie:Familie Prince Kategorie:Professoren Kategorie:Quidditch-Schiedsrichter Kategorie:Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht der Sieben Potters-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Sectumsempra-Opfer Kategorie:Slytherins Severus Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Tod von Albus Dumbledore Kategorie:Todesser Kategorie:Todesser-Deserteure Kategorie:Treffen im Landhaus der Malfoys-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Unverheiratete Personen Kategorie:Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrer in Hogwarts Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Diebstahl des Steins der Weisen-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Mord an Albus Dumbledore-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Zauberspruch-Erfinder Kategorie:Zaubertrankbrauer Kategorie:Zaubertränke-Lehrer in Hogwarts Kategorie:Zaubertrankmeister Kategorie:Personen aus einer alternativen Realität Kategorie:Schwarzäugige Personen Kategorie:Tod durch Vergiftung